Persona: Dual Fates
by Algalirept
Summary: Both bound by an unfair path, each a reflection of what could be and what is. Brothers of circumstance and enemies by destiny. Forced into a conflict beyond the scope of petty mortal triviality's they may be all that stands between chaos and order. Will the Jester sow the seeds of discord? Can the Fool except his world as a lie? Only through the ripples can these answers be found
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I'm Algalirept! This is my first fanfiction so I can only hope that all of you who choose to read my story treat it kindly. Now criticism is encouraged as long as its constructive, I wont except vulgar feedback so be warned. Well I wont keep you any longer so forgive the short chaptery prolouge the next page will be far longer I promise;)

 **Disclaimer** **:** I don't own either Harry Potter nor Persona although I can dream, each belong to their respective creator. (Note: I'm only doing this disclaimer once)

* * *

"NOOOO! HOW DARE YOU KILL MY BASILISK!" Roared the enraged spirit, Tom's blue eyes blazing in unrestrained fury.

Harry stepped slowly away from the now dead serpent, the legendary sword of Gryffindor sliding gracelessly to the ground. Riddle snarled fiercely, his rage driving him to confront the teen without any regard for his own safety nor the repercussions such a confrontation might bring. Harry desperately tried to avoid the other boys grasp but to no avail.

"You will regret this Potter! Even if you have slain my beast you are still no match for me! And soon, pour, little Ginny Weasley will be dead and _I_ shall be reborn!"

Harry felt a burst of his own anger bubble forth, his own hand clasping the offending appendage just as roughly.

"You will _never_ be reborn! Dumbledore will stop you! I'll stop you! Someone as horrible as you has no right to say Ginny's name!"

Riddle's snarl morphed into a gleeful look of contempt.

"Dumbledore will stop me? Ha! That cowardly old man is long gone from here and soon I'll be too far for him to reach! And you? A little, talentless brat who is years below me in skill, tell me, what sort of fear should I feel towards you? What could _You_ possibly accomplish against m-!"

Riddle was cut off as a great explosion of water sent the two teens crashing to the floor.

"What!?" Harry looked around wildly only to grip his ears as a horrific screech unlike anything he had ever heard blasted through the mostly silent Chamber. Still covering his ears Harry stumbled hastily to his feet, gaze immediately landing on the teenaged Voldemort. He too had made it to his feet, hands firmly planted over his ears. Harry graciously took note of Riddle's now wand less figure. Gone amidst the chaos.

* _Ginny, where's Ginny!? I have to find her!_ * Harry went to move, to search for his best friend's sister only to grunt in pain as the screeching intensified. The lake below Salazar Slytherin's face bubbled and rolled ominously as the shrieking cry rose to unbearable levels. Then like something right out of a muggle horror movie strange, gray ribbon like objects sprang out from the lakes surface.

Although deeply terrified it did not stop him on his search for Ron's little sister. As soon as his foot made contact with the wet, stone floor the ribbons set their sights upon him.

The first went for his neck; thankfully two years of playing Quidditch taught him ducking was a necessity of life. As the first missed the second was right behind, Harry spun quickly just barely saving his arm from being caught. Unfortunately his luck ran out far too soon as several more ribbons appeared, each one successfully ensnaring his waist and leg.

"Let go of me!" Harry desperately tried to pry away the rope like cloth only to be hoisted effortlessly into the air. The sudden angry shout of someone else startled the bound Gryffindor, forcing his attention back to the Chamber floor.

"Such insolence! Release me at once!" It seemed Harry hadn't been the only target as many more ribbons zeroed in on the young Dark Lord; managing to trap him as well.

A flash of red appearing in the teens peripheral had Harry whipping his attention away from Riddle. Gasping in horror Harry could only take in the image of an unconscious Ginny dangling perilously above the water. This sparked a new wave of defiance as the teens struggles renewed; Harry even went so far as to bite the foul smelling fabric. But like welded metal it did not budge.

"BLOODY HELL! LET GINNY GO! SHE'S HURT! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO TO ME BUT LET HER GOOO!" But just as expected his cry fell upon deaf ears, the hideous screech that had become like background noise during the commotion ceased abruptly. Silence…the only sounds being labored breathes and rapid heartbeats.

Then..he felt it..the feeling of sinking. To the horror of those still conscious, the ribbons began to pull their captives downwards, closer to the water's surface.

* _Oh god, oh god..what do I do? Without my wand I can't break free! Damn! Damn!_ * Harry once again resumed his bid for escape but just as before the ribbons kept him prisoner. From the sounds coming from Riddle he too had figured out their dire situation; not that Tom would have cared had it just been Harry and Ginny.

* _Serves the bastard right!_ * Thought Harry viciously, because if anything good could be taken out of this then at least Voldemort went down with him.

He was jerked from his dismal thoughts by the soft sounds of something hitting the water.

"GINNY!" Helpless, Harry could only watch as Ginny Weasley's tiny body was slowly pulled below the murky depths. He stiffened as the faint feeling of wetness traveled up his leg; soon more than half his body was submerged. Harry sucked in a great gulp of air as the unbreakable bonds yanked him underneath.

* _Can..Can't breathe…_ * Harry desperately tried to hang on but his small form was unaccustomed to holding in air for long periods of time. His mouth opened in a frenzied desire for air; water quickly rushing in and filling up his pathways.

* _I'm sorry..Ron..Ginny..Hermione..so sorry…_ *

With apology sent the savior of the Wizarding World sank..further…further into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Welp heres the second chapter sorry it took so long, found myself fixing and editing it during the process of transfering it from my tablet to Micro. word. But now I feel like it flows a whole lot smoother so I can't complain to much. Anyway enjoy!

* * *

* _Warm..why is it warm? Isn't water cold?_ *

Bleary green eyes opened slowly, each taking notice of the soft black robe he was currently laying on. A Slytherin robe…a Slytherin robe worn by Tom Riddle! Gasping in disgust, Harry quickly moved away from the sleeping body of the teenaged Dark Lord.

Harry blinked rapidly, wherever they were it was definitely not the lake nor the Chamber of Secrets.

* _Its blue…everything in here is blue..hey..this place sort of looks like the Hogwarts Express!_ *

"Ahh, very astute little guest. I did hope you would notice, we of the Velvet Room take great care in selecting a meeting place best suited to our patrons."

The strange, nasally voice jerked Harry's attention away from the azure colored walls and instead trained it upon the odd duo across from him. An old creepy looking man with wide blood shot eyes, peered intensely back at Harry over an impossibly large nose. The Gryffindor gawked openly; he'd never thought anyone could have a nose larger than Snape's!

To the left of the unknown man was a hooded figure, the hidden being (Harry really couldn't tell if it was a man or woman) wore an elegant blue uniform decorated with a myriad of golden circles that matched the interior of the train.

"W-Who are you!? Where is this? Ginny! What happened to Ginny!? Just what the bloody hell is going on!?"

The hunched over man chuckled softly, unbothered by the youths frantic questions.

"Now, now, my young guest all your inquires shall be answered in due time however, it would be poor manners on my part as host if I did not wait for * _all_ * my guests to be cognizant."

Harry blinked owlishly. * _All his guests? Does that old man mean Riddle?_ * The teen shifted his gaze back onto the sleeping Slytherin. If Harry was completely honest with himself, in slumber Riddle looked a far cry from the murderous psycho he had come to know. Riddle almost appeared..normal, or as normal as the once spirit of a fifty-year old diary could be.

* _I really don't want to touch him but if I don't we'll be here for ages. I need to know what the hell is going on._ * Reaching out, Harry tentatively nudged the older boys shoulder; almost immediately Riddle's bright blue eyes snapped open. Gaze wide and alert.

Riddle sat up slowly, his sharp eyes scanning over the foreign space. His gaze narrowed considerably when it landed on the suspicious duo across from them. The old man's smile widened even further, if that were possible.

"Well, now that everyone is awake and well rested I can now welcome both of you to the Velvet Room. My but it has been quite a long time since we of the room had the opportunity to serve two guests on their journey. And at the same time no less! Why, I have no doubt that a grand adventure lies before the both of you; one filled with both joy and strife. The possibilities are endless! Ah, but first introductions are in order. I am Igor and this unusual fellow beside me is my assistant. He too shall be accompanying us on the odyssey fate has laid forth. As he has no definitive moniker it has been requested that both guests are to refer to him as Aken."

The hooded man (now confirmed) bowed his head at the mention of his chosen name; face still shrouded by the shadows.

"Would you, our guests please do us the honor of introducing yourselves as well?" Bulging, blood shot eyes peered expectantly at the two seated teens.

Riddle who had been silent up to this point chose this moment to speak.

"Do not take me as a fool! Names have power and unlike Potter I have no desire to hand you mine! Now release me from this place at once! _Imperio!_ " Riddle waved his hand dramatically.

Harry sat tensely, whatever spell Riddle had been trying to use seemed to be ineffective. The look of surprised frustration quickly over took the young Dark Lord's face, his teeth grinding as he seethed. A soft chuckle from the mysterious Aken seemed to snap Riddle out of his anger; bringing his full attention to the cloaked fellow.

"Don't take you as a Fool? I believe a Jester is a more accurate representation. For one so in control of himself you continue to make foolish choices. You are correct * _Tom_ * names do hold power; however they are not the kind that matter here. The Masters patience may be infinite but mine are not, do try to remember that. Also, please try to restrain from using such barbaric attempts at coercion, in this place between realms such insignificant skills are nullified. Here you are just as powerless as every other mortal."

Riddle glared hatefully; Harry who had been silent through the whole exchange decided it was best if he asked the next question. Lest Riddle try to murder them all with his angry eye.

"I-I really don't know what's going on, please Mr. Igor, why are we here?"

"That is quite the loaded question Mr. Potter, for you see it is a little known fact that all who are summoned to the Velvet Room must acquiesce to a contract of some sort. This agreement allows us to aide our guest with a multitude of different services, some of which have been known to be world shattering. However, each contract, just as our guests, are very different and the nature of how they are received and play out can occur exceptionally different. The same could be said for the two of you, both alike in so many obvious ways and yet so alien to each other it's almost sad. But I digress such conversations are best left for later, we still have much to do."

Igor inclined his head to Aken, the hooded man reached within the folds of his uniform and pulled forth a rolled up piece of parchment. Releasing it from his grip the parcel floated in midair, unraveled itself before traveling the small distance before the boys.

"This contract states that all decisions you make from here onwards will strictly be that of your own will. And that you will accept all possible consequences of said actions for better or for worse."

Riddle sneered, "What if I chose not to sign? Such a choice is available to me is it not?"

"That is certainly within your right as a guest however, this would bar us from aiding you should such events manifest. You would be completely on your own. Although it is not my place to decide for our guest I must caution you against that particular venture. You might be full of pride but you are no fool, if your magic does not work here than what we offer you must have some greater form of value."

Riddle scowled, frustrated that his attempts to outwit the man had failed.

"So all we have to do is sign this paper and then we can leave?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Although the Gryffindor couldn't see the Aken's face he still got the distinctive feeling his question had made the man smile.

"Among other things. Remember to sign this paper is to sign a life binding agreement, one that is shaped entirely by the actions you take. We will not be responsible."

Frowning, Harry glanced over the contract. An internal debate rising. * _Do I really want to do this? They're not asking for much but I'm still not entirely sure I understand what they mean by "consequences." "Consequences" of what? Just what are we getting involved in? I don't like this but...I promised Ron I'd save his sister no matter what. Yes…that's what I've decided._ *

"I'll sign it!" Nodding Aken waved his gloved hand, with a small spark of light an incredibly expensive looking pen appeared in Harry's hand. Without thought the youth quickly signed his name, his path set.

"And you? What is your decision Tom Marvolo Riddle? Will you toss aside Fate's shackles or will you continue following the course Destiny has lain out before you?"

"Do not talk to me as if I was some simple minded child! This talk of fate and destiny mean little to me! Now give me the damn pen Potter!"

Startled, Harry all but threw the writing utensil at the Slytherin. Catching it with deft ease Riddle signed his name; the parchment glowed briefly before disappearing in a cloud of gold smoke.

Laughing with glee Igor snapped his fingers a deck of odd looking cards now floating innocently in front of them.

"Tell me my guests, do you know of the Arcana?"

* _Arcana?_ * Harry tilted his head in confusion.

Riddle smirked viciously, "A useless branch of magic performed by any number of charlatans; muggle and magical alike. What could such a useless brand of magic possibly do for me?"

Unbothered by the teen's dismissal of his cards Igor responded. "I will not fault you for having such a view of this particular Divination tool. You are indeed right in most respects. For many it is all but impossible to delve into the mysteries of the Tarot however in this case for the both of you, the Arcana is the means which all is revealed…"

With a wave the deck of cards separated, each one hovering and moving in a gentle circle. The two of the cards broke away from the pack, Harry tried to make out the images but for some reason they were blurry, like he was trying to see them through an old pair of glasses. What he did manage to make out was the number Zero printed at the bottom of both cards.

"Fate is a fickle mistress, some days she forces us upon the path of despair and self-destruction and others she pushes us towards the road of happiness and good fortune. With each twist of her fingers she takes us closer and closer to both creation and ruin. And yet with all these things placed against us we thwart her and forge our own destinies. Humanity and its endless pool of possibilities…a truly powerful magic indeed."

A sound like the screeching of a train whistle caused both boys to jump in surprise. Igor laughed happily.

"Ahh, it appears that the period of introductions are over, time, although it can be slowed marches ever forwards."

"Wait! What about Gin-!"

"Do not worry all that follows after is what should be and when the situation arises we shall help guide you to the best of our abilities. For now this is goodbye, events are already moving to their destined place. Farewell and good luck."

Through the will of the Master both teens slumped over seemingly asleep, before their bodies began to fade. Disappearing towards their shared providence.

Igor flicked his gaze to his hooded assistant. "Do you believe it wise to antagonize young Mr. Riddle so early on? He is already quite unreachable as I know * _you_ * are fully aware. Taunting him will only make Mr. Potters job that much harder."

Aken smiled, laughter dancing within his hidden eyes. "It wasn't my intention to upset him, Riddle appears to be the type that works best through "verbal" motivation."

The old man snorted in amusement. "Verbal hmm. What an outlook you have developed my friend."

Aken shrugged, "Besides Harry's decisions are his own it is neither his job nor his problem if he desires it so. The same can be said for Tom. Ruin or Rebirth, all of it depends on the soul and its willingness to confront its inner most anguish."

Igor hummed in agreement, eyes foggy and far away. "Yes…I do believe it does…"


	3. Chapter 3

Ugh, sorry about the wait been having some major computer malfunc for the last few days, gonna try to upload every 4-6 days(if I'm lucky) . Next I wanna say sorry if this chapters a little slow and uneventful (its not to me but just say'n) next chap is when shit gets real but first I need to set it up. Gotta set that "mood" if you know what I mean ;). Finally (and I promise after this I'll leave you all alone) thank you everyone who has enjoyed reading so far, it really makes me happy to know you all enjoy reading it just as much as I've enjoyed typing it. So yeah, thanks.

[]=anonymous voices

{}=Shadows

**=Thoughts and or bold words(when in a sentence)

* * *

A groan of discomfort echoed throughout an empty world; emerald green eyes opened once again, confusion bleeding through. Standing up slowly Harry took some time to examine his new surroundings. Harry's mouth fell open in abhorrent awe.

* _W-Where am I now!? That couldn't have been a dream could it? It'd been so real! And at least the Velvet Room had been nice to look at cause this place is just plain creepy!_ *

And creepy it was, crushed debris of ancient looking pillars were scattered everywhere; covering every inch of cobblestone floor. Weird, acidic bubbles filled with unknown substances rose upwards from the cracks within the ground. Each rising higher and higher into the sky. The teen stumbled back in panic, falling harshly upon his rear; unable to comprehend the chaos above.

The sky was warped; twisting and rippling like water, its color a poisonous shade of violet.

"How * _brave_ * of you Potter, the Gryffindor hero teetering around like a frightened child. To think the Wizarding World has the gall to believe * _you_ * are a * _Savior*_! Truly the sheep like masses of the weak minded will settle on anything as long as it affords them a brief moment of blissful ignorance."

Harry stiffened as the arrogant voice of Tom Riddle echoed behind him. Shooting up from the stone floor he turned and faced the Slytherin. The others smug look of victory bringing forth a great burst of anger from within Harry's chest.

"Like you have any room to talk! You're just some power obsessed psycho who enjoys ruining innocent lives! You hurt people and use them until there's nothing left but emptiness and death! A murderer who can't except that a one year-old beat his * _arse!_ *"

Harry felt a rush of satisfaction as a look of pure unadulterated fury over took Riddle's handsome face.

"* _Crucio!_ *" Riddle waved his hand threateningly at the younger teen, just like before not a single thing happened. Harry smirked.

* _Ha, take that you pompous bastard!_ *

"Looks like your magic isn't working * _Tom_ *, now you've turned into the one thing you can't stand; a wand less, magic less, everyday ordinary, * _muggle!_ *

Riddle let loose a roar of rage, his hand shooting out to grab the Gryffindor's robe while the other was set to strike. Just as the Slytherin's fist was about to make itself extremely familiar with Harry's face; an insane giggle echoed around them.

"Shi-shi-shi…a school yard brawl…how adorable." Riddle roughly released the younger boy, his eyes scanning the decrepit landscape for the person foolish enough to mock him.

"I command you to show yourself!" The laughter only increased in volume.

"Shi-shi-shi! "* _Command me?_ *" That's cute! Such a little Tyrant…shi-shi-shi. Besides, how can I show myself if I'm already here? Isn't that right Kitty?" The voice whispered right into Harry's ear. The teen jumped back wildly; narrowly avoiding a collision with Riddle; to see a silver masked jester smiling crazily at the pair.

* _What the hell! That's impossible! There was no one there before, how in the world did this weirdo get so close to me? Where did he even come from?!_ *

"Aww poor little Kitty, I didn't mean to startle you..or did I? Shi-shi-shi!" The colorfully clothed man giggled cheerfully, uncovered eyes sparkling with mirth.

"W-Who are you!? Where are we!? Do you live here or something!?"

"Shi-shi. Live here you ask? Who knows? This place? Why, it's whatever you want it to be! As for me, well, you can call me Trix the Clown!"

A growl of annoyance erupted from the young Dark Lord, his cold gaze boring into the so called "Clown."

"Is this some kind of joke!? If you can not afford me any real answers than go away! Unlike Potter I have no desire to spend my time conversing with an obviously deranged person!"

Harry snorted openly. * _Like you have any room to talk._ *

Trix blinked teal colored eyes up at Riddle, his smile scrunching into a frown.

With a pout the childish man stuck his tongue out unhappily at the frosty teen.

"You're a real meany Mr. Tyrant, I definitely like Kitty more than you. And since I like him more than you I'm going to give him a helpful little * _riddle!_ * Shi-shi-shi!"

Harry couldn't help but squirm as the strange man wrapped his arm joyfully around his shoulder. A pair of surprisingly soft lips pressed gently against his ear.

"What has red hair, a cute face, and is 100% comatose?" Whispered Trix, his slightly deranged laugh tickling the inside of Harry's ear.

* _Ginny!_ *

"Where!? Where did you see her!? Where's Ginny!?"

"Ah, ah, ah. I only said I'd give you a riddle. If you want to find her than your gonna half to catch me! Shi-shi-shi!" Trix leaped into the air, twisting his body in a way no normal human could possibly manage before cart wheeling away.

"W-Wait! Come back here!" Harry moved to take off but an offending arm blocked his way.

"Move it * _Tom!_ * He knows where Ginny is!" All that did was make Tom sneer in disgust.

"I don't particularly care what happens to that pathetic girl, your Gryffindorish devotion to someone completely beneath you will get us both killed! Did it ever occur to that minuscule brain of yours that chasing after that ludicrous man will lead you straight for a trap? Hasn't the * _Great Albus Dumbledore_ * taught his precious * _champion_ * any form of common sense!?"

Harry shrugged of the taller boys hold, his anger returning to the for front.

"Don't talk about Ginny like that! Like you could ever understand! Someone like you who has no emotion to care about anyone else but yourself can't possibly imagine what's going on in my brain! Admit it Tom, your just a coward! So what if its a trap; at least I'm * _doing_ * something! Stay here and rot for all I care, hell I'd be more then ecstatic if you did! Now get the * _ **FUCK**_ * out of my way!"

Harry shoved Riddle out of the way; not at all caring if the prat fell on his sickeningly handsome face. Utilizing all the athletic abilities gained over the past two years, Harry took off in the direction the mad clown had gone. Arguing with Tom had taken up a valuable amount of time, Harry could just barely make out the sound of Trix's crazed laughter.

It felt like hours had passed by the time Harry made it to an oddly, empty section of the corrupted landscape. The only discernible things around were a bunch of fallen columns, some of which were snakes, familiar snakes actually.

* _Wait, those look exactly like the pillars in the Chamber of Secrets! But...what are they doing here? And if these are here shouldn't_ that _be here too?_ *

The teen moved his gaze away from the many fallen idols; emerald eyes widening considerably when they stumbled upon a most astonishing sight.

* _Is that!?_ *

"Salazar Slytherin...this can not be.."

Harry didn't bother turning around, Tom's voice easily recognizable in the suffocating silence. As much as he hated the bastard Harry couldn't help but feel a bit relieved that someone else was experiencing this nightmare with him. Especially in regards to Salazar Slytherin's decaying face.

In the Chamber the stone face had already been weathered by a multitude of collaborating factors; age being a key contributor. However, even now it was still in half-way decent shape. But the figure before them was not so fortunate.

Cracks filled with the same viscous, green fluid as the bubbles pulsed eerily; the muck giving off a clearly malicious sensation. Not only that but the grand lake beneath also appeared different, muddier; although Harry couldn't say for sure without getting a closer look.

* _Well even if it was freakier than before doesn't change the fact that Trix got away._ *

[Man that Harry Potter sure is a loser! He doesn't even have any friends, what a freak!]

"Wh-What? Who said that!?" But the voice didn't answer him, no, instead it changed to ones Harry was intimately familiar with.

[Useless child! What a burden you are! Dumped on my family and taking up space! If only Lily hadn't given birth to you! My life would have been perfect!]

[Freakish boy! How dare you bring such strangeness into our household!]

"A-Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon?" More voices.

[Man I can't believe * _I_ * became friends with * _the_ * Harry Potter! My brothers are gonna be sooo jealous!]

[Its not like Harry isn't amazing but..hes not exactly like what the history books describe.]

"Ron? Hermione? T-thats not right! They would never say something like that!"

[Did you hear? They say Harry Potter can speak to snakes!]

[Dear Merlin, really!? You mean like You-Know-Who? Thats creepy!]

[I know, right! I bet * _he's_ * the one petrifying everyone! * _He's_ * the one who opened the Chamber!]

[Harry is definitely Slytherin's heir!]

"Shut-up! None of that is true! You're wrong!" Harry fell to his knees, hands clasped tightly to his ears. Anything to drown out the cruel voices.

[Why...why... I just want to be normal...I just want someone..anyone to except me. Just one person. I don't wanna be left in the dark all alone again!]

Harry's eyes bulged in terror. * _That's..!_ *

"Potter get a hold of yourself!" New voices arouse this time directing their painful words at another.

[That Riddle kid is such a weirdo, I swear I saw him hissing at a bunch of snakes! I bet he's mental!]

[Riddles such a freak! I heard from one of matrons that his mother died giving birth to him. Shows that even his whore mother didn't want him!]

[Child of the Devil! Repent creature of sin! Be gone abomination from the depths of Hell! Go! Leave this poor an innocent child to the folds of God! I command ye Demon, Be gone!]

Tom howled in rage. "How dare you mock me! Show yourself and face me!"

[A mudblood!? The utter lunacy! How could the sorting hat put such a disgrace in our most prestigious house!]

[Riddle might be the heir of Slytherin but that doesn't change the reality that he's the bastard son of a muggle and his blood-traitor mother.]

[I don't much care for Riddle's ideologies but, if it ensures my standing in society who am I too complain? Its not as if he could refuse, after all he's only a half-blood.]

"Be silent! You know nothing about that which you whisper so carelessly! If you think such pitiful attempts at agitating * _me_ *, * _Lord Voldemort_ *; will gain you anything than you are to be sadly mistaken!"

[Mother, why did you die! Why did you leave me in this horrible place all alone! No one wants me! I-I try but no matter what I'm always, always unwanted. It doesn't matter, nothing matters...I..don't matter...]

"* _LIES!_ * The cacophony of voices stopped; only the harsh pants of their labored breathing could be heard. Then...

{Lies? Who do you think you're fooling? This is how you feel is it not? Denying it does not make it any less true.}

{Wrong!? But that's how all those annoying brats see you! So much for loyalty! I bet if you keeled over right now the whole student body would dance on your grave! Cause lets face it...even in a place filled with magic were still the freaky kid in the cupboard.}

Foreign footsteps filled the silence, each a deafening echo. Both distraught teens looked up, fear and confusion melding together. For what gazed back was more frightening than any Basilisk or giant spider. It was...

"ME!?"


End file.
